Hitachiin Twins X Male! Reader-The Twins games
by brightT3ars
Summary: Your friend Lilly forces you to come to the Host Club and crossdress. Once you re there you start blushing, you push down a twin, and you get wet...
1. Chapter 1

**brightT3ars here with a Ouran Highschool Host Club fanfic! You`re going to be a 16 year-old ****male student at Ouran Academy! **

** (Your pov)**

You were walking down the halls of Ouran Academy, you sighed as you look out one of the glass windows. Just then you were attacked by one of your girl-friends, no not girlfriends like the ones in love relationships! We`re talking about friends that are girls!

"Hey, (name)!" she said,

"How`s it going, Lilly?" You greeted,

"I`m going to the Host club! You wanna come?" she asked,

"You kidding me? A club about a bunch of good-looking dudes, swooning girls? No." You replied,

"Come on! We`ll go to that one Italian café that you love next time, and I`ll pay!" She begged. Oh, how you loved Italian food! It just tasted so good! But it wasn`t enough to convince you. You looked at her unconvinced.

"And when you go into the host club you can dress up as a girl. So, you don`t attract attention." Lilly grinned at you,

"Wait, wha-" before you could finish your sentence you were dragged away by Lilly.

**~Time skip~**

You stood in front of the doors to the host club, with a wig, make-up, and the yellow uniform the female students wore. To you, this was uncomfortable. You sighed as you looked at Lilly; her eyes were glittering/shining as she looked at you.

"You look so cute, (Name)!" she squealed, "You look just like a girl!"

"Oh, do I?" You blushed a little,

She opened the doors to the host club, a bright light and rose petals blinded you. Once your eyes adjusted, you saw girls squealing and cooing everywhere with some guys in the room. Lilly tugged on your sleeve,

"Who do you want to request, (Name)?" she asked,

"You`ve been here a couple times haven`t you? You can request someone." You sighed,

"Okay!" She grinned, "Stay here!" You saw her leave to talk to this guy with raven hair and glasses, You stood there uncomfortable as you looked around the room. There was a little blond kid eating cake and sitting next to him was this tall guy with coal hair. Then you saw a brunette that looked like a girl, a blond guy with roses, and on the other side of the room you saw two ginger twins. What was it called again? Lilly always loved it, 'yaoi'. Yaoi right? Yeah, those twins looked like they could be in some Yaoi anime. One of the twins caught you looking at them, and winked at you. You blushed, _/I`m not some silly highschool girl! So why am I blushing?\ _

"(Name)!" Lilly snapped you out of your thoughts,

"Uh, yeah? What?" You replied back,

"Guess what host I chose!" She grinned,

_/Oh, yeah….\ _"I don`t know which one?" You sighed,

"Do you like the little devil type?" she asked you,

"I don`t know do I?" You asked yourself,

"Well, I chose the Hitachiin Twins!" She hugged you, as she dragged you over to the twins.

**(Hikaru`s pov)**

I winked at the cute girl standing by herself; I smirked as she started blushing.

"Hikaru?" My twin asked me, "Who are you looking at?"

I turned around and faced my brother, "Nobody, but you."

The girls squealed and some fainted. The cute girl and a blond walked over here, I grinned.

"Sorry, princesses but our next guest is here." I grinned,

Some girls sighed and left the room. The other two girls could sit down on the couch.

**(Your pov)**

You sat down next to Lilly on the fancy couch, and sighed. She leaned on your shoulder and whispered into your ear, "Act and talk like a girl!" you gulped. /_This is going to be long…\ _One twin sat on your side while the other twin sat next to Lilly.

"So, are you new here?" The twin next to me asked,

"Y..yes! This is my first time in the host club!" I said with the most feminine voice I could do,

"Then what brings you here?" The other twin asked,

"Well-" I mumbled,

"I dragged her here! She wanted to see what the host club was like!" Lilly grinned,

"What she said." I putted on a fake smile,

"Oh, really?" The twins said in unison, they got off the couch and sat across from us.

"I know one thing you guys have in common." Lilly smirked,

"Oh, yeah?-" One twin asked,

"-what`s that?" The other twin finished,

"You guys both love Italian food and games!" Lilly cheerfully smirked as she hugged my arm,

"Really?" The twins said in unison,

"Yeah, you wanna play a game?" I asked looking away,

"Let`s play which one is Hikaru game!" They smirked at me, "No one but Haruhi won the game! Let`s see if you`re smart enough to tell!"

I looked at Lilly and whispered into her ear, "What are their names?"

"Opps, um the younger twin is Kaoru and the older twin is Hikaru!" she whispered back,

"Wait, before we start I want you guys to introduce yourselves. It`s not fair if I don`t know your names!" I sighed,

"Oh, well I`m Kaoru." The younger twin said,

"And I Hikaru." The older twin smirked as he gave his twin a green hat,

"I`m (Name), let`s start this game." I smirked back, _/I loved games! They were so fun! Even if I lose it would still be fun!_ \ The twins looked at each other and started the game.

"Guess who`s Hikaru!" They said in unison, _/Before they started the game, I realized their voices sound different. And they`re twins so they have different personalities too.\ _You got up from where you sat, and pushed one twin to the ground. The room went silent.

"Ow! What you do that for?" The twin said, his voice was softer. You kneeled done to inspect his face. You cupped his cheeks and smirked, as you got up. "The one standing is Hikaru and the one I pushed down is Kaoru!" You said in your regular voice, "This game was fun, have any more?" Then you were pushed down by Lilly and You fell next to Kaoru, not on top of him but next to him. You turned around and faced Lilly. "Ow! Lilly, what was that-" then you realized what you just did.

"You failed the mission!" She pouted, "And it was going so good, too!"

"Huh? What mission?" You asked,

She sat down and shook your shoulders, "They now know you`re a man!"

Everyone gasped as they looked at you and Lilly, "Ahahahahahaha, what are you talking about? Making Jokes like that? You`re so funny sometimes! I`m a man at heart, but really you`re so funny, Lilly!" You said in that feminine voice again, then you looked at Kaoru who was staring at you in shock. You stared back at him, then at everyone in the room. "What are we all doing? The staring contest or the silent game?" You wondered out-loud, as you got up.

"Ah! Crossdresser!" Hikaru screamed,

"Crossdresser?!" Kaoru screamed,

"It`s a man!" Tamaki screamed, he was right behind the twins. Then next thing you know The Twins are pouring water on you. You look up at Lilly and sigh, "You blew my cover! I think I`m going to die of embarrassment!" Once the twins stopped pouring water on you, all the girls were gone expect Lilly (And Haruhi). "Can I change somewhere?" You ask,

"Yeah, over there." Haruhi said pointing at the changing rooms,

"Lilly, I need you to come and help take the make-up off." You sigh as Lilly gave you your bag of clothes.

**~Time Skip~**

You finished changing and walked over to where Lilly and the rest of the Host club were sitting.

"I`m sorry for causing you guys trouble." Lilly apologized,

"It`s okay, princess you didn`t mean it." Tamaki replied, making Lilly blush,

The host club looks at you as you sat next to Lilly and the twins. You stare at Haruhi, and point at her. "Aren`t you a girl?" You ask, the whole club stares at you.

"How did you know?" Tamaki and the Twins ask,

"Well, because-" You were cut off by Lilly,

"Haruhi`s a…girl?" She asks,

The Host club looks at her.

"Haruhi`s a girl?!" She shouts,

"Yes, Haruhi`s a girl." Kyouya replied, "If you tell anyone I sent the Ootori family after you if you dare tell anyone."

Lilly nods her head, "I promise!"

You stare at Lilly, and take your mini notebook and a pen out of your blazer. You start to write in it, Kaoru the one sitting next to you stares at you with a confused expression. "Okay, then I guess I won`t come here again. See ya." You say as you put your notebook and pen back into your blazer pocket. You stand up and take Lilly`s hand, "Come on let`s go." You yawn as you`re about to open the Host club doors. Until Honey takes your hand,

"You`re not going to stay for cake?" he asks with puppy eyes,

You look at him, "Okay! But only for cake!" Lilly grins as she hugs Honey.

You groan, "But I wanted to go to that Italian café!" you hug Lilly from behind, "Where`s my Italian food!" Then you get knocked out by Lilly.

**(Narrator)**

Lilly hit (Name) on the head hard, making him pass out. Honey, Tamaki, and the twins scream, as Lilly almost killed (Name). Lilly grabbed (Name)`s (Hair color)hair and threw him on the couch. Haruhi walked over to Lilly, "Isn`t that kind`ve harsh, Lilly?"

"Oh, no! I do this all the time, when (Name) gets annoying." Lilly kindly smiled at Haruhi,

"Oh…charming." Haruhi said slightly disturbed,

The twins walked over to the knocked out (Name), and took out his little notebook in his blazer. Tamaki walked over to Lilly, who was still sitting on the floor. "Princess let`s eat cake with Honey." Lilly blushed and took Tamaki`s hand that was held out to her.

"Oh, yes Tamaki." She blushed,

Honey, Mori, Lilly, Haruhi, and Tamaki were sitting at a table eating sweets. Kyouya was sitting by himself calculating stuff. (Name) was still passed out on the couch, and the twins were reading (Name)`s notebook.

**~Time skip~**

You wake up, "How the heck did I get here? Where am I? Am I going to die? Where`s my notebook? Argh!" Then you realize you`re at your house in your room. "Oh, okay." You mutter, and then your phone starts ringing, after a couple of minutes you decide to answer it.

"Hello?" You say,

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Hikaru smirks,

"Oh, Hika…ru…what do you want?" You mumble,

"We wanna come over to your house." Hikaru replied,

"Why? We`ve only just met at the Host Club, why do you want to come over?" You ask,

"Because we wanna." Hikaru replied,

"What if I say…no?" You ask,

"We have your notebook." Hikaru said,

"Okay! Come on over!" You replied.

**Tell me if you want more, if not….then I`m still continuing this! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with more! **

"Okay! Come on over!" You say cheerfully,

"Good, cause we`re in front of your room!" Hikaru laughs,

"WHAT?!" You yell as you run to your door and open it, "How the heck do you know where I live?!"

"Oh, we came here with Lilly!" Kaoru grinned,

"It`s surprising she lives here too." Hikaru muttered,

"Ugh." You groan, "Just give me my notebook."

"Uh, why would-" Hikaru began,

"-we do that?" Kaoru finished,

"What? Why?" You ask,

"Because we wanna play some more!" Hikaru grinned,

"Please?" They begged,

"Games?!" Your eyes sparkle,

"Yeah, yeah, games!" They say in unison,

"Okay! Just wait I`ll go get changed first!" You say pointing to your closest, with the sparkles in your eyes, you were still in your uniform.

"Okie!" They grin,

You nod and close your door. Walking to your closest, while opening it half way, you pause. "What the heck just happened?" You ask yourself, you shrug and change your clothes. **~Time skip~**

When you finished changing, you opened your door. (I`ll let you imagine what your wearing.) To find the twins doing stuff on their phones. "Took you long enough." Hikaru yawned as he and Kaoru walked into your room. /_Rude much?\ _you think while closing your door.

"Okay, so what game should we play?" Kaoru asked putting his phone in his pocket,

At the word 'game' your eyes sparkle, you turn around (Cause you were still facing the door). Kaoru and Hikaru are sitting on the bed, looking at you with a confused expression. Wondering why your eyes sparkle by hearing the simple word.

"Game." Hikaru said,

You look at him with the sparkles in your eyes, "Yeah, what game?" You ask walking over to them. "What game are we playing?" The twins looked at each other and smirked.

"Oh, did we say we wanted to play a game?" Hikaru asked,

"We kinda changed our mind." Kaoru said shaking his head,

"Then go out and give me back my notebook." You say with a stern voice,

"We we`re just kidding." Hikaru chuckled,

"Yep!" Kaoru agreed,

"Then hurry up and tell me what game we`re playing." You said growing impatient,

The twins looked at each other and chuckled. You looked at them nervously, as you shifted your weight. They smirked as you waited for their answer. After what seemed like a couple minutes which _was_ a couple minutes, they answered you.

"Okay, well we don`t have a name for the game yet but-" They said in unison,

"You have to date us for a month!" Hikaru grinned,

"And do whatever we tell you to do!" Kaoru smirked,

You stared at them with disbelief. _/They want me to date them? What?! They do know I`m a dude…right?\ _ "You guys do know…I`m a guy….right?"

"Of course we do." They said in unison,

"Then…why?" You asked,

"Because, it`s fun." They smirked.

**Sorry, it`s short… more to come! :3 **


End file.
